


FIC: Full Circle

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin returns from the Crusades to find that everything and nothing has changed, and glory means naught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Full Circle

**Full Circle**

She was too young for a proper good bye kiss when I left. Or for goodbye intimacies. Not that I would have gotten any had she been old enough, she was too angry. I'd chosen the king's call, chosen glory over her, she said. It was for her I thought I'd done it. Partly, anyhow. If I served the king well, then surely he would reward me with additional lands and titles. Lands to support and honor her and the children I hoped we'd have.

She was so very ripe for a proper welcome home kiss when I returned. And for welcome-back, I'm-so-glad-you're-home-alive intimacies. But she was still so angry. She'd grown from a blushing young maiden into a beautiful young woman. My body stirred even as my hopes were dashed by the bitterness in her voice. I'd served the king well. Too well. And glory was nothing but a mirage.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
